


Todas as coisas pequenas

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Eram todos os momentos passados juntos, por fim, quem fazia-o feliz.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Todas as coisas pequenas

**Todas as coisas pequenas**

Yuya entrou no chuveiro, a pôr as mãos ao redor das ancas do seu namorado e a beijar-lhe um ombro, a seguir todo o contorno e a levantar-lhe o braço, e continuou o caminho com os lábios até alcançar a mão, a toma-la entre as suas.

“Yuu...” o menor virou-se, a beijá-lo depressa. “Esperava que ia a dar-me uma folga pelo menos durante o chuveiro.”

Takaki abanou a cabeça, a agarrar o frasco de champô.

“Vi-te, e não pude resistir. Mas não tenho más intenções, juro. Só queria lavar-te o cabelo.” corou. “Relaxa-me.”

Passou as mãos no cabelo de Yuri, a senti-lo aproximar-se, a suspirar.

Eram todos os momentos passados juntos, por fim, quem fazia-o feliz.


End file.
